


august and a fair maiden

by neosanctuaire



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee date, Crushes, F/F, Pining, first time writing kaorus pov so like... i hope its gucci, flowery prose befitting of the queen herself, it was a LOT of fun though she is.. stupid, just fluff, kaoru is a gay disaster we all been knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosanctuaire/pseuds/neosanctuaire
Summary: Kanon is a lot of things, many things even Kaoru herself oft has trouble finding the words to describe. Kanon is—“I’m sorry I’m late, Kaoru-san…!"Right behind her, evidently.





	august and a fair maiden

August’s warm wind— Mother Nature’s hand upon Kaoru’s cheek, reaching up to rustle her hair. A few strands of purple hair that she had missed getting in her ponytail obscure her vision, but she does little to move them out of her eyes as she stares out across the harbor, lost in thought.

She thinks about the month of August; beautiful in it’s golden sunsets and clear azure skies, while also serving as a turning point for the year as summer slips away toward autumn, a reminder of truly fleeting and fickle a mistress time can be.

Struck with inspiration, Kaoru can almost see clearly the maiden of summer grasping to the spokes of fortune’s wheel as she falls from it’s height with the maiden of autumn sitting atop it, powerless to help— or, perhaps… unwilling? Curse the stars above! Rummaging through her bag yields no results in her search for a notebook, a receipt, or anything at all to scribble the idea down on. She is certain this will be the next masterpiece of the Haneoka theatre club, if only she can hold onto the idea until Kanon arrives at their meeting place.

There is a way to utilize cellphones in place of a notepad, however Kaoru still has some difficulty grasping the concept of a group dm— when Kanon arrives she will request her tutelage yet again. Ah… Kanon, a bottomless well of sage wisdom such as how to meticulously plan out a public transit route, or avoid all the busiest times at the coffee shop.

Kanon is a lot of things, many things even Kaoru herself oft has trouble finding the words to describe. Kanon is—

“I’m sorry I’m late, Kaoru-san…!”

Right behind her, evidently.

Kaoru turns on her heel, a silent prayer to Mother Nature for the wind to catch her hair and fan it out dramatically as she utters her greeting; nothing less would be befitting of the girl she is meeting. The end of her ponytail smacks her nose, but she decides that’s good enough.

“Kanon! Wh—”

The girl in question is standing behind her with a small smile on her face, despite seeming out of breath. While Mother Nature had scorned Kaoru she clearly favors Kanon— and of course, who wouldn’t?— the gentle breeze playing with the loose hair at the sides of her lightly flushed cheeks. Somehow, she is even more breathtaking than her usual self; enough for Kaoru thoughts to derail as she stares at her, hand still hoisted dramatically into the air despite the fact that no words are following it.

Kaoru cannot be sure what it is about Kanon today that leaves her speechless— be it the way the soft pink of her cardigan seems to deepen the color of her cheeks, or the way the golden hour sun drips over her. Perhaps, it is just Kaoru feeling more maudlin than usual, but she feels her lovesick heart skip a beat regardless.

This isn’t cool at all.

Kanon should be the one reduced to a speechless, red faced mess at the sight of her, not the other way around— of course, Kaoru has never particularly had that effect on Kanon to begin with. Still, a prince can dream, can’t she? Stealing the words from Kanon’s lips with a debonair line, and sweeping her off her feet like the princess she is. Ah, all that’s missing is a brilliant sunset and a white horse… how fleeting.

“Kaoru-san…?”

Ah, right.

Kanon is no maiden stuck within a fantasy of Kaoru’s, she is standing right in front of her with a concerned look on her delicate features. Whatever shade of red Kaoru’s cheeks already are, she feels them sink even deeper into crimson hue.

“Kanon! I beg your forgiveness one thousand times over, I fear I lost my train of thought within a dream! Ah… how fleeting.” Kaoru sighs dramatically, hiding her face behind one hand. She means it as a moment to collect herself, but hearing a soft giggle from Kanon only worsens the situation.

“Then… should I apologize for interrupting?” Kanon chides, and only because Kaoru has known her long enough does she realize this is a joke on her part. Seeing that she finally has her friends attention, Kanon carries on; “Come on, I want to get a seat in the cafe by the window before it fills up again.”

“Lead the way, oh wise maiden~!” Kaoru coos, only to be shocked once more when Kanon reaches out to take her hand. “A-Ah…?” Whatever words she had planned to say die on the tip of her tongue, and in this moment she realizes how disappointed Shakespeare would be in her— what kind of poet has no word to say for her hand being held by a beautiful girl? How fl—

“Just in case you get ‘lost in thought’ again,” Kanon explains, though if Kaoru didn’t know any better, it almost sounds like she’s poking fun at her.

“A-Ah, of course!” Lacing her fingers through Kanon’s as though it’s completely fine and not killing her inside, Kaoru gestures broadly with her free hand. “Let us set forth, Kanon!”

With a sweet laugh, Kanon nods; “Let’s go, Kaoru-san.” 

**Author's Note:**

> kofi commission for ailyn on tweeter.org!!  
tysm and i hope you like it... first time writing kaokanon i hope its :)  
also not @ me saying 150-500 works LOL.
> 
> anyway i'm on twitter @hymnbo!


End file.
